particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Telamon
The Armed Forces of Telamon (Skjöldunga: Telamon Vopnaður) officially, the Armed Forces of Telamon is the unified armed forces of the Republic of Telamon. The Armed Forces of Telamon has a multiple strike policy, which allows it strike within a distance or defend it's territory. The Armed Forces of Telamon consist of the Army, Air Force, Navy, Amphibious Corps and Home Guard. Telamon has a professional army which in times of war can call upon conscription to bolster their military forces. The number of which are available to be called into active service is unknown and believed to be classified information. The Telamonese Navy boasts a proud naval tradition which has carried through the ages, the Telamonese Navy is the largest and most populated branch of the Armed Forces with the Air Force coming in a close second. The Army in the recent years has undergone a reformation and is considered much more prestigious than it had been in previous years The Telamonese President is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, responsible for their direction in war if it is declared. The civilian government of Telamon administers the Ministry of Defense.' '''The Ministry of Defense is responsible for all civilian management of the Armed Forces and helping implement policy alongside the '''Supreme Commander' (Skjöldunga: Hæstiréttur Yfirmaður), which is responsible for the operational command of the Armed Forces. The Supreme Commander '''is appointed by the Defense Minister and confirmed by the cabinet. History The Royal Armed Forces of Telamon were trained under the '''Dorvish Military Doctrine, thus they have adopted the Standard Organizational Military Unit which dictates a degree of hierarchy and ranking within the Armed Forces. The Dorvish military trainers adopted the policy and organization for the fitting needs of the Telamonese. Thus, the Telamonese have a similar rank structure to the . The Royal Armed Forces are commanded by the Council of the Royal Armed Forces, according to military law it consist of 26 members, having 25 voting members and one non-voting, retired Chairman of the Council of the Royal Armed Forces who is to be appointed by the Minister of Defense. The Minister of Defense is to choose from 8 candidates who are to be appointed by the Cabinet, the High King, Parliament, and each of the Armed Divisions. Each of the five Armed Divisions have the power to appoint five members of the Council: four flag officers and the most senior enlisted soldier of each Armed Division. The Council’s duties include, but are not limited to: * Oversee the deployment and management of all troops and equipment of the Royal Armed Forces of Telamon. * Oversee the training of all military personnel and the construction of all equipment at the military’s disposal. * Plan strategy with the advice of any consults the Council deems necessary. * Advise the government on all military matters, great and small. Mission The Armed Forces of Telamon's prime task is the defense and protection of the Telamonese people and their immediate domestic protection, it's secondary mission is the preservation of the Telamonese republic and protection of interests abroad. The Navy have developed green-water capabilities. Branches * The Telamonese Army (Skjöldunga: Telamonese Herinn) * The Telamonese Air Force (Skjöldunga: Telamonese Flugherinn) * The Telamonese Navy (Skjöldunga: Telamonese Sjóger) * The Telamonese Amphibious Corps (Skjöldunga: Telamonese Amfibíu Corps) * The Home Guard - National Security Forces (Skjöldunga: Heimavörður - National Öryggissveitir) Structure Historically the Armed Forces trained under the Dorvish Military Doctrine and adopted the Standard Organizational Military Unit, which dictated the degree of hierachy and ranking within the Armed Forces. However with the new military organization of 3889 the Armed Forces have adopted the Telamonese Standard. The Supreme Commander (Telamonese: Överbefälhavaren) is a four-star general or a flag officer that is the agency head of the Telamonese Armed Forces, and is the highest ranking professional officer on active duty. The Supreme Commander in turn reports, normally through the Minister of Defense, directly to the Government, which in turn answers to the Parliament and the President. The Telamonese Armed Forces consists of four service branches; the Army, the Air Force, the Navy and the Amphibious Corps, with addition of the Homeguard (Telamonese: Hemvärnet) first four service branches are organized within a single unified government agency, headed by the Supreme Commander. The services maintain their separate identities through the use of different uniforms, ranks, and other service specific traditions. Military structure The Army is divided into 43 divisions, with 14 Infantry Divisions, 22 Combined Arms Divisions (Armored and Mechanized Divisions combined), 2 Artillery Divisions, 2 Engineer Divisions, 1 Airborne Cavalry Division and 2 Anti-air Divisions. The Special Operations Task Group (abbreviated SOG) are organized into a single brigade, the 17th Special Operations Brigade. The Home Guard is divided into 32 divisions with 20 Infantry Divisions, 8 Mechanized Infantry Divisions with an additional 4 Armored Divisions. The Air Force is divided into 5 Air Wings and one Special Operations Task Flight. The Navy is divided into the 1st Submarine Flotilla, 2nd Naval Warfare Flotilla, 3rd Naval Warfare Flotilla, 4th Naval Warfare Flotilla, 5th Naval Warfare Flotilla, 6th Naval Warfare Flotilla, 7th Naval Support Flotilla, 8th Submarine Flotilla and the 9th Submarine Flotilla The Amphibious Corps is divided into 4 divisions, 2 Marine Cross-branched divisions, 1 Coastal Artillery division and 1 Anti-air division. Equipment *''Main article: List of equipment of the Armed Forces of Telamon'' Telamon have in modern days been developing its own weapons to meet its needs without reliance on allies. Previously Telamon was heavily reliant on imports from Dorvik and Trigunia. However this changed during the presidency of President Warren J. Harrison. During his presidency the Telamonese the Arms industry of Telamon managed to manufacture advanced weapons, military technology and equipment. Category:Armed Forces of Telamon Category:Telamon Category:Military